born a Neko, Tret like a Neko
by Ciel-Souffle Nya
Summary: MOVED STORY TO Ciel2031 MY NEW ACCOUNT!
1. Lost Boy

So welcome to my first Neko Ciel fanfic? hope you enjoy this, bad speller ik but you can tell what the words are at least X3 well hope you enjoy!

By my little Custard Dhonuts!

ENJOY!XX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a dark dusky night as owls hooed in the forest facing the now burning flames of the Phantomhive mantion. Glass smashing, wood burning, gutters melting and loud screams were heard inside of the mantion as a Ambulance and a FireEngine pulled up outside as several men jumped out and headed to put out the now flaming mantion.

Inside Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive have pushed there 'Specil' son into a large dark brown thick wardrobe as they hid under the large double bed hopeing to hide from the flames above.

"MUMMY, DADDY! IM SCARED" was all that was heard from the cubard as the large thick doors muffled the sound just a bit but loud enougf to be heard over the crackleing of the spitting flames spreading across the room.

The boy now waiting a response didn't get any as he crouched his knees to his chest in a feetle position hugging himself as he wraps his plump ash-blue tail around his legs and his ears pinned to his head as he whimpered, only stopping slightly as he heard the large door to the room burst open and hearing a bunch of men shouting.

"Check everything, beds, draws, cupboard, bathroom everything!" the brown haired fireman shouted as he held the door open for the other men.

The boy squinted his eyes tighter as a unfamiliar light opend the wardrobe he sat in and opend his eyes slowly as he got used to the bright light, due to he was sitting in the once dark wardrobe only to be intruded by light of red and orange flames warming his now scared face.

The neko boy back up as a hand came out to grab him. "STAY BACK!" He hissed at the fireman as the fireman shouted out for help and the now clawing neko.

"Grab im' Aberline!" a old male shouted as he pulled the nekos dead parents from under the bed which in this case the bed had died and fell ontop of them crushing them with flames.

"I carnt he keeps clawing me" The young said as he tryed to reach for the neko that was now bareing his fangs at the fireman, until this anoyyed the other and he rushed over with a pole and hooped it onto the neko neck and pulled him out forcefully.

"Come on!" the fireman shouted as he finally got the ash-blue haired neko out of the house only to turn around to see him coughing as he was still obedient to come.

"Linda, get some oxygen" in which the female replyed with "Yes sir!" and rushed everything together as the neko was brought to the ambulance only to be strapped to a bed by his ankles and wrists in sure he wonte claw anyone or run away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME! MUM! DAD!" The neko boy yelled as the woman put a oxygen mask on the boy and turned on the air, this resulted in the neko trying to shake the mask of as to no prevale he lyed down on the bed exhausted and sore throghted as he try again to reach his parents but to no prevale.

"Calmed down yet?" Abaline asked Linda and she simple nodded and replyed with "Seems so" she sat down on the chair and watch the nekos chest rise and fall as he was breathing heavily.

As Aberline walk away from the Ambulance he went to George for ansews on weather there where to neko adults prefaribly male and female, clamed as the neko boys parents, but got a simple no.

"I think these where his owners, poor boy" George said as he coverd up the earless and tailess Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives boys.

This is why there boy was 'Specil' he was born a neko some how and they wanted to protect him and NOT treat him as a pet.

"Alright" Aberline said walking away.

-In the Ambulance-

"Whats your name please?" linda asked the neko and in reply he got a muffled "Ciel Phantomhive" and he closed his eye lids in thought.

"Okay, well where going to take you to the animal shelter just in the middle of town, dont worry, its cozy and full of other neko such as yourself" she said with a smile as the van started to move with them inside it.

"WAIT! NO! IM NOT GOING THERE! IM NOT A PET! IM A HUMAN BEING!" He yelled trying to get out of his restaints again trying to prove a point to the anoyying woman.

"Please calm down" And after that she sighed and thought 'I feel so sorry for the poor kitty'.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTIMExSKIPxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"NO! IM NOT GOING! YOU CARN'T MAKE ME!" Ciel banged at the cage he was placed in and carried to the front entrance of the pamperd animal shelter, but his request went un headed as he bit at the cage wires as he was placed down, a woman opend up the cage door and Ciel sprinted out with his eyes shut closed not really careing where he was as long as he was out of that cage!

' _OH SHIT!_ ' He thought to himself as he ran right into their trap he was now in a much much larger cage, you could call it a large play pen room kinda thing.

He had his own toys food water bed covers but no proper bed just a rectangle matress in the corner of the room with a plush bunny on top of the duvet cover which lys atop the matress which was lying upon the carpeted floor.

He turned around but before he could get out the woman quickly closed and locked the cage and he hit his nose on it as he pulled on it shaking it rapidly hoping some how it would open for him if he showed it whos the boss around here.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME. OUT!" He screamed and after ten minuets of absalutely no ansews he turned to view his room a bit better, it did look cozy as the woman said but, he doesnt want to be a pet. he isnt a pet! he shouldnt be treated like one!

The room had a red carpet along with dark purple duvet covers and all the walls where chocolate brown with diffrent bright and dark coloured pillows neatly pressed against the bottom of the walls as there was a box of plushies and small play toys such as balls rattles and sqeekers.

He kicked the box in fustraition and a ball fell out from the overly stacked play box and he tryed not to move as the ball rolled across his sight ' _dont do it! DONT DO IT! DONT DO-_ ' His thoughts cut off as he pounced for the ball and began to play with it, his more cat senced kicking in, that he so very much hated.

The bell to the animal shelter rung as a tall man with raven black hair and crimson eyes walked in and went to the front desk.

"Hello sir. How may i be of service?" The woman asked as she looked the man up and down in apreoval.

"Hello, im hoping to adopt a neko today, preferably male" He said with a smile on his face making the woman faintly blush, not like he wasnt used to this or nothing, he followed her down the isle that said 'Ne-b' Obiously meaning (Ne)ko(-b)oys section.

"Here you are good sire, here are all the neko boys take a look and if you find one that intrests you give me a call" and with that she was gone probarly going back to the front desk to take care of paperwork she had previously been filling out and signing for new items for the pets at the shelter.

The raven haired man glanced at the tall cages and looked in each to see some sleeping some playing or just sat there licking themself and scratching themselfs sensless. He stopped when he heard a jingle of a bell and walked down the hall to the sound as it rose louder and louder until he found the cage that the sound was coming from.

In the cage played a ash-blue haired boy playing with the ball he refuzed to play with but now he was laughing and chaseing after it running atop of the duvet covers stalking it and then pouncing ontop of the rattleing ball. The man couldnt help but smile as he made his way back to the counter to let the woman know which neko he would be taking home with him.

After the raven haired man told the woman the neko she wanted she said she will get his shots done and get him ready to go

-Time skip-

The pet shop down town was having a bit of a problem lately due to a rather stuburn neko who refuzed to take his shots had runout of the room that was in a hallway and started heading to the front of the pet store. Heres his chance to get free to leavethis hell hole of a pet store.

As the neko was running he was running past a raven haired man but he didn't much care as he was so close to the door until herealized he was to short! he couldnt reach the door handle! shit! he thought clawing at the door nervously looking behind himonly to see a nurse running after him with a new leash due to the one that was on his harness broke.

"got you now!" she said as she reached down to grab him, only for the neko to run past her and run to the raven haired mans legscowering and whineing only to be picked up and started to purr as he was rubbed on his back and ears he looked over his shoulderto see the nurse and he snarled.

"Well you are a cutie" the crimson eyed man said petting the neko softly as he turned around to see the nurse.

"Hi Sir, how may i help you?" she replyed as she went to grab the neko only to be hissed at and groweld at and she back away.

"now,now. we will have non of that. now appologize" at this the neko shook his head and hissed at her again only to gain aflick at the back of his ear.

"OW! that hurt!" he yeld rubbing at his now quickly reddening ear.

"sir?"

"yes, i would like to adopt this neko please" he said sending her a plesent but fake smile, he allways had girls at his everywhim.

"Certainatly, Sir!" she said blushing a cheer filled smile. And she left with a skip in her step to look for the documentsthat is required to adopt.

The neko sqwearmed trying to get down from the crimson eyed man and finally get free from this place, even though he willhes still stuck with this idiot of a man who picked him up! "Let me go!" He screamed trying to get out of his 'owners' armsand run to freedom. But when he didnt get what he wanted he turned around and bit the mans hand only to spit due to himwearing a fluffy glove, but was still happy that the man hissed and shook his hand, it was obious he hand still managed todo what he intended to do to the man. 'Bite him; hard.

"Thats bad! no! you dont do that!" he scolded the poor neko who was still trying to get away. "Your coming home with me iadopted you, so no point in trying to run away."

The neko got tired and rested against him again panting 'at least i don't have to get them shots now cause i wonte beliving here anymore' the neko child thought as he smiled to himself while panting with exaustion.

"Here we are. Follow me and we will just leave him in here as it takes a while to sign these form and get everything thatyou may need for your new neko" she smiled as she lead the raven haired man on the other side of the very large petshop and pointed to the large cage-like-crib that was in the corner of the pet shop holding lots of diffrent varietys oftoys and books as well as a few soft pillows.

"Now you be good, i'll be back soon then we can go home" his so called new 'owner' said as he grabbed hold of the side ofthe pen and held onto the side with his fingers shaking it as if shaking it is going to make it break and he can get free.

After a while of trying to get thee pen to break, open or climb over he gave up and sat down on the floor only to heat a knocking noise, he turns his head to the side to see a blond girl nocking on the window the was at the side of the pen pulling on her mothers arms asking if she can too get a neko.

The blue haired neko rose from the floor and walked to the window with dieing intrest, he wagged his tail waverly and puthis hand on the window paiwng at it looking all cute, and the girl just smiled and giggled copying the neko through the glass.

All of a sudden the girl had an idea, she pulled out her napkin and started to run it across the window only for the nekoon the other side try to grab it through the glass, then he lays down ears flat tail shaking and getting ready to pounce which the girl laughed at, she played with him for about ten minuets until she saw that the neko was picked up and she 'awed' that her fun and entertainment was now gone.

"Nya!" the cat in tow protested as he was being taken away from his only 'fun' he's had in months, been locked up in a cage is no fun!

"Come on kitten, time to go" The raven haired man said as he headed towards the exit and into the car and parked in hisdriveing lot and headded inside with bags full of neko toys, food, and bedding as well as shampoos and conditionors.

As soon as the door closed the neko turned his attention from the large inside of the mantion only to run straight to ittrying to open it until his hand was slapped and he pulled his hand away cooing at his hand as it hurt, only a little bit, but he comforted it, then looked up to see the man holding something behind his back.

"You wanna go out?" the man questioned and the neko nodded quickly "yea" he responded happily, tail wagging and he forgot instantly about his hand and stood to his feet clutching his hands to his chest exitedly.

"Okay" the man said and the nekos ears stood full until he man showed what he was holding behind his back. It was a dark and light grey buckle collar with a small box on the side not thick so it pocked out but a nice size thats deemed hardly noticeable and it also had a soft fluffy padding but not to fluffy but nice and cozy.

The nekos expression changed from happy to fear and his eyes glistend shiney as fear piled up and he backed away "Im, not! wearing that!" he explaned backing away.

"Well tuff, if you wanna go out you have to" he aproached the neko boy and the boy took off down the hallway only to bepulled back by his shirt and pushed onto the floor, he squerms as he is getting the collar buckled around his neck

"GET OFF! YOU FUCKING PRICK!" the neko screamed as he trys to get away and when he does he notices the man smileing and he is no longer holding the collar and his hands fly up to his neck and he pulls and tugs on it put to no prevale he carnt get it off.

"You wonte be able to get it off, its from the best in the country. So you still want to go out?" at this the neko sighed and then got exited at the mans other statement of going outside he waged his tail and he went to the door when the man began to unlock it again and once it opend he ran out the very long grassy field and ran, ran, ran until...

"AHH!" the neko felt a strong electric shock, shock his neck and he gasp as the sudden pain scared him and he clutched his neko then the collar spoke to him? what!?

"~No. Bad boy~." The collar said and the boys eyes widen and tryed again only to get shocked again and the collar to repete what it said the first time.

"Enjoying the electric field shock collar?" His 'owner' said as he approatched the boy on the floor.

"YOU. BASTARD!" the boy said but with rewarded with a very small electric shock and the collar saying "~Bad. Foul language is inapropreate~." Okay this collar is creepy and anoying like wtf?

"How about dinner?" The raven haired man said as he headed only to smirk when the boy follwed him inside.

-Middle of dinner-

"So, whats your name?" Sebastian said as he chewd on his roast potato.

"Why should i tell you?" The boy replied

"I told you my name, isnt it only fair to exchange the favour?"

The boy then siged and said "Ciel"

"Cute" Sebastian replyed as he chuckled at the boys face glareing a cherry red at him and then 'plop' Ciel dummped his coldish gravey on the mans knees when he wasnt looking only giving the man a smirk as he went back to pick up a slice of chicking on his plate and ready to plop that into his own mouth until...

' **SMACK!** ' the boy yelped as he instantly dropped his fork of chicking back onto the plate and rubbed his upper back as to sooth the stinging pain in wich the other man caused.

"NO! YOU DONT DO THAT! NOW GO TO YOUR BED!" The man said and went to pick up the boys plate and bin it "bu-" the boy started only to be cut off by Sebastian "now!" the man said in a deep and low commanding voice. The boy whimperd and headed to Sebastians bedroom and layed in the large cat bed that was in the corner of the room and started whimpering.

' _I dont want this.. i dont want to be here.._ ' Ciel thought as he heard the man enter the room about 13 minuets later to have a 'talk' with the young neko child.

"Ciel" Sebastian said getting the childs attention, Ciel looked up and sat up as he looked back down into his lap where his legswhere crossed and he suddenly found his hand more entertaining than what his master Sebastian was going to say.

"What you did earlier was un aceptable, and therefore you have been sent to bed for that reason, what do you have to say for yourself?" the man said as he was croutched on the floor looking at the saddend neko.

' _WHY SHOULD I SAY SORRY TO YOU, YOU FUCK! I DONT EVEN WANNA BE HERE!_ ' he thought and wanted to say but he would getangryer than the man already was so he sighed and mumbled and quickly said "Sorry!" in an angry way and layed back down in bedand ignoreing the man, as soon as the man gave up trying he left and thought that it was the best he could of gotten from the boyat the moment.

+++++++===Time Skip====+++++++

Sebastian looked up from his painting that he was doing as he heard the boy enter the living room in which the man was currentlyworking in with a towel coverd table and painting a picture that looked so far like a blossom tree and a lake with a sunset in thebackground.

"Hello sleepyhead" the man smiled and returned to the painting only to be supprized when the boy nuzzled into the back of his neck and the boy pawed at his owners back only then did he come back to his sences did he turn around to face the tear stained face of

the neko infront of him only did he feel a heart string tug at his chest did he feel sorry for hitting the boy really hard it must of really upset him. ' _no! Sebastian he deserved it! he did something that is unacceptable!_ ' Sebastian mentally scolded himself so that he didnt apologize to the boy.

Instead he questioned the boy "Whats this about?" he asked the neko and wished he didnt cause now the boy stopped what he was currently doing, the boy ignored him and pulled up a chair to sit next to Sebastian. ' _The silent treatment ey?_ ' Sebastian

thought as he watched Ciel dip his finger in the paint pallet and sniffed it only to accadently put some on his nose and sneezed and wiped his finger on the table that was coverd in the large towel.

Sebastian chuckles and picks up a box of strawberry flavoured treats that he had bought recently, at this the neko suddenly felt really happy and wanted those treats! the smell was irrisistable he hated to admit as his more cat like instincs awoke again and he pawd at the mans legs with his claws softly, only to stop and look up when Sebastian talks.

"If your a good kitty for when Angela comes you can have one." at this the boys ears drooped and his tail stopped and he climbed into the mans lap and started to nuzzle his neck again in dire need of those craving treats!

' _God! i fucking need what in that box! and i need it now!_ ' Ciel thought as he pawd his masters chest with his hands opening and closeing them hoping to win the mans heart over and at least give me one...

"Ah-ah. Nice try Ciel, but these are only for when you behave" at this the neko pouted and said..

"But i am being a good boy..." he pouted yet again then stopped when he realized something ' _Why am i subbmitting this easily? i hae only just met this man. although escape would be hopeless as long as im wearing this stupid collar for an insult around my neck! allthough its not a bad place to live in and Sebastian seems nice egnough, right?_ ' he thought but would never atmit that to his owner Sebastian.

"So why she coming over?" he had to question

"To give you a 'at home' visit and make sure your all well and healthy"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 _OOOOOOOO_! LOVE LEAVING THESE ON CLIFF HANGERS! X3

Feel free to review, fave and follow, also got any ideas for future chapters feel free to let me know and the story will come much quicker!

Thanks for Reading until neck time.. Bye bye for now!.. XXXxxxXX


	2. Panicked Boy

"So why she coming over?" he had to question

"To give you a 'at home' visit and make sure your all well and healthy"

At this the Neko bared his fangs, hissed and ran out of the room and went back to his bed hiding under the covers.

Moments later Ciel heard foot steps aproach him but not before hearing the door creak open. He layed there shaking gripping his covers tighter hopeing the man would just ' _FUCK OFF!_ ' which wasnt happening for him right now only for the man he wanted to fuck off lifted the covers to reveal the whimering and angry faced neko under neath.

Unexpetedly the man lifted the neko onto his lap which he was now sat on the floor and fliked the cat ear.

"NYA!"

"That was for hissing" and then the man cuddled the neko comforting him and began petting the poor boy.

"Shes only coming to check up make sure your okay no needles since you had them done at the pet store right?" he asked making sure he did actually hae him done.

Ciel nodded and snuggled into the mans warmth only to stop when he sniffed something on the man, he put his hands on the area that smelled like.. Strawberrys? he opend the man jacket and reached his hand for the inside pocket only for it to be pulled away again.

"Thats for if your a good boy later on tomorrow" the man said smileing, at this the boy pouting and tryed again only for this pattern to be repeted until sebastian got bored of it and blackmaled the boy.

"if you do that one more time you wonte be having any treats for being good and you wonte be allowed any fish for one month" he warned , and it worked the boy stood up and growled softly hardly audioble and walked out of the room with Sebastian following him.

As he walked back into the living room he sat down on the sofa and turned the TV on and layed back into the large sofa pillows that was warm due to the sun's rays shineing down on them that now shune on the boy that was lying in replace of the soft comforter, and began to pur at the warmth that now surrounded himsoftly.

This action didnt go unnoticed by Sebastian however and he petted the boys ears only for the boy to stiffen then fall into the relaing hands above him and proceded to purr again.

"Does kitty like me now?" the man chuckled when the neko un heard what he said to lost in the comforting sun rays and petting above his head and the rumbleing purrs in his stomach that was also in dire need to be petted.

Ciel reached for the hand above his head and brought it down to his belly and Sebastian was quite shocked until he understood what the boy wanted and petted him there sctatching him now and again as well as tickle the boy that now lay in complete bliss of relaxation and comfort.

The boys tail was still and his ears straight up and his eye closed as the purs gradually got louder and louder and came to a stop when the man went to his thighs but couldnt help but pur again and the nice feeling of being petted. ' _Stupid cat instincs!_ ' He thought as he tryed to fight the urge that was slowly riseing to be toutched and petting in more places than one until he came to his sences when the man when a little, 'to high' and sat up quickly.

"HEY!" the neko shouted and scooted away from the man.

"What?" the man said with a smirk.

"Don't act dumb with me!"

"I would of stopped but you seemed to be enjoying it if im not mistaken?" a this true statement the neko child blushed and looked away from his master and layed down faceing his back to the man and closed his eye intent on sleeping the day away.

Sebastian chuckled and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of 'Earl grey Tea' and sit down on the table to proceed in finishing his wonderful painting, he was intent on finishing.

\- time skip -

"NO!" the neko boy screamed holding onto the covers tigher that was hiding his boy from Sebastian, the so called Angela shall be ariveing and he was to get ready. Dress to impress basically.

"Ciel come out! Now!" Sebastian demanded as he held a harness that was to be stapped onto the boy to insuure he couldnt get away once Angela came to visit.

"FUCK OFF!... NYA!" the shock collar shocked him gently and this caused the boy to momenterally let go of the covers and let Sebastian pull them apark from the young boys body and in a flash of an eye Sebastian had the harness on the boys body.

The harness was dark blue that went across his chest that looked criss cross and then around the waste with a half circle metal loop on the front and back to allow attatchment of a leash.

The boy sqwormed and clawed at the man but failing as he became tired and knew he wouldnt win.

How was this boy submitting so quickly? He was treated like a human only 2 days ago now look at him.. he got adopted and now hes submitting to be a pet and treated like one. 'Ugh...'

Ciel siged and let the man carry him "Sebastian?"

"Hmm?"

"Can i go outside?"

"I suppose" he then started heading to the front door he put the neko on the floor and opend the door as soon as it was open the neko sprinted out and ran out across the large field 'I'd like to see him get me back in now' The neko grinned as he ran and chuckled a giggle.

Sebastian chukled at the sight and then thought of something that made his face pale. ' _Oh shit! that smart arse, hes gonna be difficult getting him back in_ ' He thought with a sigh and retreated back into the house only to get a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sebastian, im on my way make sure hes ready" She said with a hint of a smile in her voice.

"Erm, yea..." he trailed off "He tricked me into letting him outside, like you couldnt resist that face and.. well.. it will be hard to get him erm.. back in?" He said with a ending nervous chuckle

"Im not coming down there to waste my time be sure hes ready" Then Angela hung up and he sighed.

' _i need go get that sneeky brat back in here_ ' Sebastian thought as he headed back to the front door.

"Ciel! come in now...!" He shouted so the neko boy could hear.

No ansew...

"Ciel!"

No ansew...

Sebastian siged and stepped out of his home to get Ciel himself "Ciel! Angelas coming and you need to be ready!"

Silence...

"Ciel! so help me i-" He stopped his sentence when he approatched a large bush that Ciel was playing in when he left and saw a sleeping boy.

' _Well this was easier than i originally thought..._ ' And carried the neko back inside after he did this he looped a dark blue leash around the sofas leg and then hooked it onto the back of the boys harness and layed him on the sofa as he slept.

The leash was rather long about three metres but when the boy awoke to two voices talking he sneekly tryed to get off the sofa and walk to the halway once done he ran then..

' **YANK!** '

He fell backwards as the leash pulled him onto the floor "Nya!" he yelped at the sudden toung and realizeing he had the leash attatched to him onlny he couldnt reatch it to un hook it from its partner the loop.

"Hello there" A woman with red hair and red eyes aproatched the boy and went to help him off the floor only to reseave a hiss before his tiny fangs showed and he groweld at the woman, though the woman didnt seem botherd Sebastian did greatly and apologized to the poor woman.

"Come on then sweetie lets get you checked" At this the boy hissed again and tryed to back away only to be proved futile and gave in 'Better to get it over with, only a check up. right? He so thought as he was carried back to the sofa by Sebastians arms and he couldnt help but smell that nice smell again and he reached into the mans pocket to retreave it only to get his hand slapped away gently as a warning.

"OKay sweetie breath in, and out, in, and out" Angela repeted as she held the stephascope to the nekos riseing and falling chest to check on his heart beat.

Next was reflexes and she tapped a small rubber hammer against the nekos knees and in return the nekos leg shot out kicking the air.

-Time Skip-

"Has he had his shots?" at this Ciel froze and looked up pledingly at Sebastian.

"Unsure" Sebastian said and they both looked to Ciel for the ansew Ciel ignored then and yawned hooping they would fall for it.

"Well? Have tou had your shots Ciel?" the woman asked and at this the neko replyed calmly with...

"N-Y-yes." he stutterd instead of being calm like he hoped ' _Shit!_ ' He thought as he looked nervously around for a destraction.

"I see.." The woman prepared a small needle that looked completely huge to the neko infront of her who only just turned to look at what she was holding and he yelped and jump and went to run only to be held down by Sebastian and he looked up pleadingly at his master.

"Please.. no.. please.. please master... no.. please..." He pleaded and Sebastian was shoked 'Master?' Ciel called Sebastian master for the first time shocking him and Sebastian whisperd back.

"Sorry.." and then Angela injected the shot to stop Ciel from easily getting infections. "All done!" she announced and began packing.

Ciel was trembling and crying on the sofa as Sebastian showed Angela the door out and he soon returned to see the neko curled up on the sofa with the harness and leash still attached to where they last where and but guilt was all over Sebastian face and he came to sit next to the boy only to receave claws to his face and a hissing neko that then ran out into the hallway onto to be yanked back again by the leash.

Ciel was again on the floor and trembleing with his hands over his head as he was in a bean shape crying wanting to die there and then, he hated bad memorys and they were crushing him!

The month before the fire of his parents death he was tortured in a cage and injected and insparamented on and branded painfully until his parents paid the whole of england to find there son and in reward a month later they where burned by the very people who had captures Ciel.

Ciel trembled on the floor hyperventalating until 'click' his harness was off and he looked up to see a sad faced Sebastian and he stood to his feet and ran to the corridoor more to reach the stairs until...

"Seb-...Sebas-" Ciel panted as he fell to his knees clutching his chest. His asthma...

"Ciel!"

"Wha-.. What happend?" Ciel questioned as he woke up in his bed soaked in sweat.

"You had a asthma attack i can notice that attack anywhere, my sister has them but she passed away" He said sadly hoping the same wouldnt happen to his new pet neko Ciel.

"Oh no again.." He sulked not happy with himself for having an attack.

"Say ahh.." Sebastan said after Ciel sat up, the boy looked up to see Sebastian holding out a fork with some fish on the end of it.

He opend his mouth to Sebastian supprize and chewd on the fish purring hapily has he was Hand fed from Sebastian and once all gone he was handed a treat.

"..."

"This is for your good behaviour" and then pulled another from his pocket.

"And here one to apologize for me making you go though all that with the checkup" he smiled softly and handed th eboy the two treats only to be gone in seconds and the boy ate them purring loudly and crunching down n the delicious start shaped buisket treats.

"Nice?" Sebastian questioned and in return Ciel nodded is head in agreement and did a tiny burp.

"So, Ciel. How old are you?"

"13"

"Wow, you look 10 if im honest but i never thought.."

"i know"

Sebastian smiled and helped Ciel to his feet and carried him to Sebastians bed and lay him down and asked Ciel if his bed was cozy and if he would prefer to sleep in his bed rather than the cat bed he slept on a few times in his stay here.

"Thats- nice.." Ciel purred as he leaned into the toutch of Sebastians petting rolled onto his back to be petted on his belly, he pulled Sebastian down hopfully silently telling him to pet him more and was rewarded with what he wanted.

Sebastian gasped.. Ciel just kissed him...

Ciel was to ingroced in the damn petting he didn't realize what he just did until he realized the petting stopped and he meowed in protest bringing the mans hand to pet him again.

Sebastian took this to his advantage and moved his hand lower and ghosting over the small boys member that twitched as he ghosted over it.

WELL YOU U CAN SEE WHERE NEXT CHAPTERS GOING RIGHT? WELL FOR THOSE WHO DONT LIKE YAOI YOU MIGHT WANNA SKIP RIGHT TO CHAPTER 4...

COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER 3 Submissive Boy~

Bye 4 Now!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Submissive Boy

HELLO YAOI BEGGING DHONUTS HERES THE YAOI CHAPPIE YOU HAVE BEEN DIEING TO READ SO ENJOY ^.^ X3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ciel let out a small meow type moan and sebastian just had to test something again.

Sebastian ran his hand over the boys privet parts again only to get the same reaction, Sebastian smirks at this and starts to stroke the neko boys member above the clothed now stiff errection.

"nya..." the boy breathed out pawing at the air with his hands and uncontrolable shifting his legs and feet every now and then to give the man more acsess to his member.

"Does kitty enjoy that?"

"Nya..." Ciel nodded his head and uncontrolably lifted his body of from the bed and pushed further into the hand that was now groping at his member.

He lets out a small whimper and whispter "hurts...nya..." and trys to get his pants off only for Sebastian to do it for him.

"Ahh..." he breathes in relef as his member is let out from its tight confines of his pants, resting his body he notices Sebastian has stopped what he was doing.

Ciel reaches his hand out and grabs the other mans hand at puts it on his member moving it up in down and purring in content as he begins to thrust up into the seemingly rather large hand that is now working on its own to pump the small boys erection to satisfaction.

Of course Sebastian was rather shocked at the act, it seemed like the boy has been here longer that 2-3 days and already hes submitting to his more neko cat instinct like side.

' _Is he in heat? no? yes? hmm... idk?_ '

"Do you enjoy this Ciel?"

"Nya..." he moaned and clentched his toes together when Sebastian gave him an extra hard pump.

"What was that"

"Yes, Master. I enjoy Ahh... it very ek.. much" The boy barely managed to get out as he was panting heavly as Sebastian continuet to pump his erect member running his thumb over the top every now and then to smear the bead of precum on the boys head.

"Then moan for me, moan like you really want it"

"Please Sebastian, Please...!"

' **SMACK!** '

"NYA! OW!" Ciel sat up quickly and glared daggers at Sebastian only to be pushed back down and wrists forceably held obove his head while Sebastian ran his over hand over his own much attention seeking member.

"What did you call me!" Sebastian yelled at the boy.

"Sebas-"

' **SMACK!** '

"What do you call me!?"

"Master..." the neko boy whimperd under the others gaze as he was held down against his will until he looked down to see the man rubbing him self and he goes to reach only to remember he is being restrained.

Sebastian chuckles "You want this?" he enthasises to his cock and the neko nods trying to free at least one hand in turn get to touch his master inapropreatly.

"Such a naughty kitty" Sebastian says as he teases the younger neko and puts three fingers infront of Ciels mouth and commands him to "SUCK" and the neko does nothing but comply licking and sucking on the three fingers presented to him.

Sebastian removes his fingers gaining a moan in protest and rubs the ring around the youngers entrance threttening to penatrate the poor neko boy who is in dire need of attention.

 _'He must defanfly be in heat? idk?'_

Ciel eyes widen as he sqworms up the bed trying to get away from the finger that is so slowly and painfully entering him.

"NYA...!"

"shh... its okay, the pain will go soon" Ciel nods and a single tear sheds as he trys to cope with the pain, Sebastian sees his distress and begins to rub the boys member to distract him letting go of both of Ciels wrists and the boy puts his hands grabbing the hand at his entrace and pushing it in further begging for more.

Soon after three fingers have slowly enterd him and been removed which yet again got a whine in protest and a chuckleing Sebastian he widend his eyes as Sebastian un buckled his belt and let his member free of its confinements.

"You like?"

Ciel nods and gasps as Sebastians erect member prodding at his stretched entrance.

"Relax, or it will hurt more"

"Wai- Nya!" the boy being penatrating yelps as Sebastian fully enters him and waits for his acceptance before he can move...

"Move" and soon his wish was granted.

Sebastian was pulling out till only the head was left before thrusting back inside making the neko boy yelp in moans.

"Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!" Repeteing this noise each time sebastian moves foward hitting the boys found special spot inside of him.

"Seba-Master Nya!...come...com- Nya!...Coming!" and soon Ciels come was all over his stomach and Sebastian began licking it up as he continued to thrust until his own release.

"Nya!...Nya!...Nya!...Nya!" Then Sebastian released inside of the neko boy and went limp resting on the boys belly with his chest as he breathes before his cock natrally falls out of the no longer virgin hole of the neko boy and drips exsess semen onto the bed sheets and lays next to his neko pet Ciel.

Ciel rolls over and puts his arm over Sebastians chest and kissing his chest and falls to sleep out of tiredness.

 _'Defanantly in heat'_ Sebastians last thoughts where.

WELL HERE WE ARE NEXT CHAPTER FREE OF YAOI MABY A FEW KISSES OTHER THAN THAT ITS CLEAN X3


	4. AN dont wrry

Sry guys im not sure wear to go with this story so im starting a new one which i already have alot but this story will be for when i am bored i can add a chapter every now and then but thanks or everything everyone i hope you enjoy this new story coming up also let me know which is the better name for the new story i am writeing tell me options below:

Tainted Stranger

Falling for non but him

Dirty thoughts

Naughty little secrets

Merciless Thoughts

well thanks guys sorry but dont look so glum or anoyyed yes i can see that sad face of yours chapper up a bit :) i never said it wouldnt post another chapter! :) byess ezzz xx

P.S thinking about setting up a you tube channel for the blind so they can read not just mine but other fanfictions to how about it? well i wanna hear your thoughts on this see if its a good idea


End file.
